


On the Merits of No Pets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [337]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pets, Photography, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The idea of a pet has always been relatively foreign to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 September 2016  
> Word Count: 286  
> Prompt: simplify  
> Summary: The idea of a pet has always been relatively foreign to him.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and the hellhounds. I vaguely referenced the hellhounds in mentioning Rottweilers, but I don't consider that proper focus. Though I kinda like the idea of Amani seeing the hellhounds in the periphery of his and Damien's lives, even before they know what's going on with Damien and his destiny.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The idea of a pet has always been relatively foreign to him. There were the sheep that his extended family raised when he was a boy, and the herding dogs to protect them. The sheep represented income and the dogs kept that income alive and healthy. When he struck out on his own, he never had time for a pet, choosing to live the bachelor's life. And now, with all the world traveling he does with Damien when they're on assignment, it just wouldn't be fair to any pet. He'd be far too neglectful.

But when they're home in the city for any length of time, he likes to go to the park and walk around. Part of him is people watching. And, of course, he always has his camera, taking random pictures of people and things that draw his eye. Inevitably, the vast majority of the pictures he later develops are of two things: pretty ladies and dogs. The former doesn't surprise him in the slightest, though he sometimes feels like he may be a little _too_ in need of a girlfriend. But it's the latter that still shocks him every single time, especially with his clear preference for Rottweilers. He doesn't even know how there are that many of them in New York City, or how they're always in the park on the days he is.

It doesn't change his mind about pets though. He's better off just taking pictures and keeping to his silly Tamagotchi-type pets on his phone. He doesn't tell anyone how often those die and get reborn either. He's not an idiot. Well… Maybe he is, but pixels are a better pet than anything actually alive at the present moment.


End file.
